The Legend of Zelda: The Sword's Reawakened
by humble servent
Summary: The kingdom is in an era of peace and is even cerebrating the anniversary of its founding. Link a simple lazy blacksmith's apprentice has been chosen for an honorary mission to help transport the Sacred Sword of the Hero to Castle Town for the festival. But as is fate things do not go to plan. It is time for the Master Sword to truly awaken. Child Timeline after TP ignores FSA.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter-1: An Old Sword, A New Hero

 **Disclaimer: No I do not own The Legend of Zelda. No I make absolutely no money off of this fanfiction. It just doesn't happen. No you should have not paid to read this. No I don't like doing these disclaimers. No it is not easy coming up with a new joke every disclaimer. No I do need help and I can't seem to stop. No I am serious. No do send help. NOOOOOOOOO!**

When I started this day I thought it would be a good day. It was anniversary of the Hyrule Kingdom's founding and there was a large festival taking place. I just needed to do my duties as this year's sword bearer and help get the Sacred Master Sword from Faron Woods to the Temple of Time. Why would we need to move the sword you ask?

The last hero had not sheathed the Sacred Master Sword after his duties as a hero. Instead he sheathed the sword in its sacred sheath and just… left it. No one has been able to unsheathe it and it has been prophesied it will stay that way until the hero appears once more. So now every year the sword is carried from the old temple to the new and back again.

Every year youths of my age are chosen to act as the sword bearers and help with the festival. We each take turns taking it a certain distance before handing it off to the next sword bearer. I was surprised that I was chosen, it was considered a high honor. I was just a simple blacksmith apprentice so I was highly confused when I first got the letter.

I thought things couldn't go wrong. I thought today was going to be a good day. I thought I would get this over with and have a nice day with Sheik. We would go around and she would humiliate me in the carnival games and we would have fun together. I may had even finally gotten the courage to ask her out finally. I doubt it but hey, one can dream.

THUNK! A flaming arrow hit into the tree over my head.

"SO WHY IN THE NAME OF THE GODDESSES IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME!" I screamed as I started dodging even more arrows aimed for my head. We had been raided by a Bulbin raider party. Guards were all around us fighting. I had had lost the sword when Bulbin swiped it out of my hands.

"Hyaah!" I heard before I saw the captain of the guard Impa and Sheik's mother take out a Bulbin on its Boar steed with a flying kick. Then she slapped the mighty boar to make it charge right into another group of Bulbins. She then rushed in during the confusion and managed to get the sword back.

THAWCK! CRACK!

A tree then almost fell on Impa. A sick hoarse laugh sounded and out came the King of the Bulbins. He was in full armor and was carrying his infamous battle axe. "Link! Catch!" yelled Impa before tossing the sword at me. She then pulled out her own sword and charged in to attack.

The Bulbins near me pulled comedy routine going for the sword and bounced off their heads. I made a grab for the sword and I managed to catch it by the sheath. "I got it!" I yelled as I held it high.

Ssshhhhhhink! Clunk. Thwap.

…

…

…

All the fighting stopped at once. It was rather comedic actually. A bunch of people in the middle of killing each just stopped all with dumbfounded faces. All of them were looking at me. I then looked down and felt like an idiot. The sword had fallen out of its sheath and was laying on the ground. I felt a wave of embarrassment and shame at the fact I dropped the Sacred Master Sword.

"Woops I am so sorry." I say as I pick up the sword and place it back in its sheath. "It's fine now. See?" I say embarrassed while making sure to hold it by the handle.

Sssshhhhhick! Thud bongk.

I blush again as the sheath fell off this time. I then sheathed the sword the sword again making sure to hold both this time. For some reason the very air seemed to still and a nasty chill had run up my spine.

Then all of sudden I heard a whistling sound. "RUN!" I heard Impa say before a large explosion shook and sent me flying.

 **Five minutes Earlier Hyrule Castle**

A beautiful blonde haired teen girl looked outside the windows of her tower. If you followed her smirking gaze you would see Faron woods. A rather portly but stoic and nobly dressed man walked into the room behind her. The great King of Hyrule, Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule.

"What seems to be on your mind my dear Zelda?" asked the king.

She turned around in slight surprise. "Oh Father, I did not hear you come in."

He smiled and gave a small laugh. "It is no mind my daughter though what is it you were so focused on outside the window?" he asked before looking out himself and smirked what direction the window faced. "Young Link I am to guess?"

She blushed slightly and nodded. "Yes I was wondering how he was liking his gift. He had always told me how he wanted to be chosen one day."

"It is honor that a youth is chosen which in my opinion he is worthy of. Though I suppose it helps he is friends with the king's daughter. Even if he doesn't know it." He replied with a knowing look to his daughter.

She looked guiltily toward the ground. "I know. But…. I fear how our friendship will change once he knows the truth."

The king smiled before hugging his daughter in comfort. "My dear Zelda. You and I both know Link is not such a person. If he was, Impa would have dealt with him. Talk to him. Tell him the truth. Before the cowardly boy finally gets his courage to confess toy you."

Zelda pushed he father away and was doing a rather good impression of a tomato. "F-f-father! Whatever could you be implying!?"

"I am not blind my child especially the look in his eyes when you bring him to the castle to visit as Sheik. Impa tells me things as well." He laughed.

"I am a noble princess and he… what would the other nobles? The other nations think?"

"You do remember I was the king that obliterated that law correct? Also I do not care what those stuffy bastards think. What is important is… What do you feel Zelda?" he replied looking in her eyes. Which for some reason turned to horror looking behind him.

He turned around and felt the same horror. I large explosion had gone off in Faron woods. Right where the path for the sword bearers went.

"LINK!" yelled Zelda before she tried taking off. The king grabbed her and was forced to knock her out with a blow to the back of her head.

"My poor daughter..." he said sadly before getting the maids to come in and care for her. He got ready to mobilize his army to investigate. "You better be fine boy, or I will kill you myself.

 **Sometime Later…**

Black…

That was all I saw… "Ugh…" I moaned as I got up. My bones seemed to creak and moan. I was in pain all over. I saw that I was apparently covered by a lot small branches and their leaves. I looked up and saw the Sun was high in the sky.

"It's noon?" I asked in confusion as last I knew it had been midafternoon.

"Yes Master." I hear a slightly weird female voice beside me.

"Huh?" I hastily looked around as I stood up quickly regretting it as my body ached from the movement.

"Be careful master you suffered a concussive blast that sent you flying. You should lay down and rest a little longer." I heard the voice again.

"Where are you?" I asked I panic looking all around.

"I am in your hands Master." I then look down at my hands as I finally realized I still had the Sacred Master Sword in my hands.

"What?" I asked before a maiden appeared out of the sword. A very slightly creepy looking maiden made of crystal. "HOLY SHIT!" I replied in fright as I drop the sword again.

"I would appreciate it Master if you would stop dropping me." She said with a frown.

"Huh?" I asked in genuine confusion.

"Oh? You don't know of me? It would appear my part in the tale was lost over the years of storytelling."

"Who? What are you?" I asked in slight fear and awe of the mystic maiden.

She sighed a little before picking up the sword and handing it back to me. "My name is Fi. I am the spirit that resides from the Master Sword. Bound to help the help the hero should the need ever arise."

"Amazing…" I say in awe. But then a thought hit me. "Wait what happened to the others?" I asked in concern. I was actually friends with a few of the guards and Sheik would be sad if her mother died.

"I am unsure. I have been with you this whole time. When that dark magic blast sent you flying I was more concerned about hiding our presence." She replied.

"I see…" I really hope the others survived. Also since when did King Bulbin personally join a raid? Things were just too suspicious.

Grroooowlll…

"Woops… Guess I am hungry." I say in embarrassment.

"I figured as well Master you have been unconscious for the past 24 hours. You should find some food as soon as possible."

"A whole day?! Ugh… I missed the opening of the festival. Then again I guess I should be happy I am alive." I fought against the pain and started getting up. I checked my body to if anything was broken but happily as far as I could tell I was just extremely bruised.

"You are correct Master I managed to shield you from most of the damage with my energy but I would still caution against moving too much." Fi added before going back into the sword.

"Ok… Ow… You mind if I use you as a walking stick for a bit then?" I asked.

"If it will help you master." She replied.

"Ok…"I reply before I start dragging myself with the sword to find food.

 **Couple Hours Later**

"Welp… I have no clue where the hell I am in Faron Woods." I say as I try to look for any landmarks. I thankfully was able to find some wild rabbits to eat and managed to finally get my body moving right.

"That is because we are no longer in Faron Woods Master." replied Fi as she pooped out of the sword again.

"What? Why didn't you say anything!?" I yelled.

"Because I just realized where we are Master. My databases are still reorganizing themselves after my reawakening. We are in the Lost Woods." She replied.

"… SKULL KID!" I yelled.

A flurry of leaves appeared out of nowhere followed by a childish laugh. "Hi Link!" A small imp replied.

"Mind telling me why you didn't bother to help me when you noticed I went into your territory?" I replied in anger toward my friend.

"Master? You know the guardian of the Lost Woods?" she asked in confusion.

I blushed in slight embarrassment. "I got lost on the way to Ordana a few years ago. Skull Kid here helped me out."

"It is pleasure to meet you again Lady Fi." He bowed before Fi.

"The pleasure is mine. Thank you for protecting the Sacred Grove and Lost woods for so long." She replied with a smile.

Then Skull Kid turned around and started pouting at me. "As for you Link it is punishment for not visiting in two months."

"I told you I would be busy because the king put in a large order of swords for his soldiers at that new Outpost near Gerudo Desert. The Gerudo needed a secure way of getting supplies so they wouldn't have to steal… as much." I replied. "Also! I was unconscious and in pain and you still didn't help me?"

"I did. I rubbed some special ointment on you while you were unconscious. I am not THAT cruel Link." He replied.

"Hagh… Forget it. Can you just lead us out of here?"

"Sure!" he replied happily before walking to a nearby veil of ivy and vines and pulling them back revealing the entrance. I then smacked my hand to my face. "Thank you Skull Kid…" I reply before moving through the hole.

"Bye Skull Kid I promise to visit soon."

"I hold ya to that. Good luck!" he replied before the place magically sealed shut behind me. I looked around and saw the road out of the forest. I then booked it down the road and finally saw Hyrule Field.

"Finally…" I say in relief.

"Where to now Master?" Fi asks still beside me.

"Well… I am both late for a date and taking you to the festival so to Castle town we go." I replied.

"Very well Master." She replied before diving back into the sword.

"By the way Fi? I wouldn't recommend doing that out in the open or around other people. It may cause a panic." I asked.

"Of course Master." She replied.

"Hagh…" I sighed before taking the long road back to Castle Town.

 **AN: What the hell am I doing? I am already doing 2 stories and currently writing a large Two-shot. So why then my stupid mind do you insist I do this? You know what inspired me? Me grabbing my master sword replica by the sheath and it fell out. That it. Also I have no freaking clue where exactly I am going with this story so… Hagh… Oh well. Maybe I can come up with something. Though I cannot promise this will have a regular update schedule until I finish my Halo one in a few months. Then I focus on this, Feel free to leave any story suggestions, comments about my writing etc… in the review section. Have a nice day.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Why Can't Things Ever Be Simple? Is It Really That Hard To Ask?

 **Disclaimer: I may own a Master Sword replica but no sadly I don't own Legend of Zelda or any other property that I may decide to use for this fanfic. Trust me… I wouldn't have DELAYED THE GODDAMNED GAME WE HAVE BEEN WAITING YEARS FOR ALREADY TO 2017 JUST TO GET A NX RELEASE! Sorry… That was unprofessional of me. I also make no money off of this Fanfiction and if you paid to read this… You need to take an IQ test.**

It took me a day and a half but I finally made it to the Castle town gate. "Hagh… Finally…" I sighed in relief.

"So master, about this Sheik you mentioned will you be ok?" I heard her ask in my head.

"Hehehe… She will probably hurt me at first but I think I will be after that." I replied.

"HALT! State your name and business!" I heard in front of me.

I looked up and saw an old friend. "Groose? Oh hey man! What's the matter?" I asked in confusion.

"Link?!" he said with a slack jaw. He then ran up to me and gave me a crushing hug. "Your alive!"

World… fading…Lungs burning… "Groose… I can't… breath you… idiot…" He let me go and slapped my back, planting me into ground.

"Link you gotta tell me what happened out there?" he asked in concern.

I sighed heavily. "Hell if I know… All I know is that we were attacked by a Bulbin raid and then an explosion happened. I woke up in the Lost Woods after that."

"Damn… Wait what about the Master Sword?"

"Oh you mean Fi? She is right here." I replied drawing the sword from my back. "See? I brought back the sword unharmed." I looked up and saw he was slack jawed again. "Groose? Groose? You ok man?" I waved my hand in front of his face. No response.

"Well… If you excuse me I got to give the sword to the priest… Later Groose…" I closed his mouth and left through the gate. The hell was that about? I looked around and noticed the festival wasn't even going on.

"Huh?" I stopped a passerby and asked about it.

"Didn't you hear? The Master Sword was stolen. The festival is on hold till the king comes back trying to figure out what happened." They replied before leaving.

"I should head to the temple now…" I replied in nervousness.

"That sounds like an excellent idea master."

 **At the Temple of Time**

"Any word from his Majesty?" Rauru asked one the lesser priests.

"He sent out a scout saying that there was ambush by the Bulbins according to the survivors. Though the sword went missing along with the sword bearer after a mysterious explosion."

"I see. What of Impa?"

"The captain of the guard is fine but recovering from the blast. They are sending her and the others to the hospital they are set to arrive within the hour."

"Hmm… I don't get it. The Bulbins always respected the Festival of the Hero… Something must of forced their hands…"

Knock, knock, knock

"Um… Sorry to interrupt but I have something for you." Link's voice echoed through the temple.

Rauru turned around and had a great look of surprise "Young Link! You are ok!" he replied before giving him a big hug.

"Father Rauru I understand you were worried for me but I already got my hug of death from Groose…" he moaned.

"What happened to you my dear child?" he asked in concern.

"There was explosion during the ambush. I was knocked into the Lost woods. I woke the next day and traveled here." He then pulled the Master sword from behind his back and held it by the hilt to present to Rauru.

"Nice work my child you did your job as the sword bearer well. Now ha-" Rauru started before the sheath fell off again.

"Master… I would appreciate it if you would stop dropping that…" Fi replied with a sigh after appearing out of the sword.

"Sorry hagh… You think I would learn…" Link sheathed the sword before realizing a fact. "Wait didn't I tell you not to do that!?" he yelled.

"But master I needed to appear."

"What? But you probably gave him and everyone else a heart attack!" he yelled back. Turning back to the others he realized something. They were all bowing.

"Huh?"

"Link my child we have things to discuss. Go take a bath in the sevents halls and come back to my office." Rauru ordered Link.

"Ok?" Link replied before walking out.

"BY THE HOLY WILL OF THE GODDESSES DO YOU SWEAR TO KEEP WHAT YOU SAW TODAY A SECRET!?" Rauru bellowed to everyone in the room.

"WE DO SWEAR UNTIL THE DAY WE RETURN TO GRAOUND FROM WHICH THE GODDESSES MADE!" they replied back.

 **One Hour Later…**

"So… Rauru? Mind telling what exactly that was about?" I asked in confusion.

He sighed heavily and motioned for me to sit down. "Link could your friend please appear?"

"You called for me?"

"I had hoped that maybe I had hallucinated to be honest… I have only one question for you. Is he?"

Fi stared at him for a good minute. "Yes he is. However I have no reason to tell him. He can live as normal for now." She replied.

"I feel really left out here what are you two going on about?" I replied in utter confusion.

"It is nothing. Link you have had a long day and I hear Sheik has been worried sick for you. Why don't you go see her before you head back home? Also keep the Master Sword for now."

"Uh… What why?"

"Simple. It has been awhile since I have been awake master. I don't want to spend that time in a dusty temple." She replied with a smile that somehow seemed to scream shut up and don't question it.

"What she said. Do not tell anyone about the truth of the sword though just lie and say it is a replica that was gifted to you."

"Ok then… Well have a nice day Father Rauru… But I suppose you are right, the more I make Sheik wait the more she will hurt me..." I got up to leave with a heavy sigh.

As I left the church I just had to ask. "You ever gonna tell what all that was about?"

"In time."

"Hagh… forget it. I know when it is better not to pry…" I just left it at that and started walking to Sheik's house. "Oh yeah! I almost forgot! I hope Impa is ok… I don't know if they found the rest of the group yet…"

"Did you hear? The group that got attacked made it to the hospital."

"Oh I hope they will be ok…"

"Well that was convenient master. You should probably head there first, Your friend probably went to check on her mother. It wouldn't hurt either to get yourself checked either. My scans indicate your ribs may be cracked."

"You tell me that now?"

"I apologize master. I only got my last power back now. Being in stasis for so many years took a lot out of me."

"I think you have too much fun at my expense."

"Heheheh…" she giggled before she cut off the connection.

 **At the Hospital**

"Excuse me." I asked the nurse at the front desk.

"Yes?" she looked at me as if annoyed.

"Uh… I heard that Impa of the Royal Guard was recently checked in. She is the mother of my friend so I wondering if she was ok."

"Impa? Ah yes. She is in stable condition but is not able to take visitors yet."

"Ah. Ok thank you. Oh and can I see a doctor?" The pain from my ribs now that Fi pointed out was killing me.

"What?"

"I was a part of that party but I got separated. I think my ribs got cracked in the explosion."

"Oh my! Say that first you fool!" she yelled at me before forcing me into a wheelchair and off to the x-rays.

Fi was sadly right three of my ribs got cracked. I was prescribed a painkiller and a dose of Red Potion for the next week. When I was checked out Impa still hadn't been cleared for visitors so I figured I would head to her house.

"Hagh… The sun is setting if I don't find her here I am going to have to head home. My master is going to kill me…" I remembered she won't be happy in any sense of the word. "Why am I surrounded by violent women?"

I made it to the house and knocked on the door. "Hello? Sheik? Are you home?" I yelled hoping to get a response. "Hello!" I tried again.

"Master I have a question is she a sentimental person?"

"Huh? Yeah I suppose so. Why?"

"Try going to the place where you promised to meet her. She might be there."

"Oh! That's a great idea Fi thanks!" I replied with vigor before running off to where we promised to meet for the festival. I got close to the fountain and recognized a certain head of dark blonde hair. Oh no… she looks like she has been crying for days by the looks her eyes…

I got up close to her and she didn't even notice me. I figure humor was the best way to go about this situation. "Hey Sheik! Sorry I am late I ran into a bit of trouble on the way here." I then put on my biggest smile.

She snapped up her head and her eyes widened in disbelief. "Link?" Agh! Her voice sounds so lost.

"What? You look like you have seen a ghost."

"Link… Link!" her eyes then started to leak like the fountain behind her and she grabbed onto me like I was the last donut at the bakery. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she sobbed and sobbed onto my shoulder. I just hugged her back and kept saying it was ok. She then collapsed in my arms.

"Oy! Sheik! You ok?!"

"She is fine master. My scans indicate that she passed out in exhaustion. She probably hasn't slept since the news broke that you went missing and her mother got hurt. I am not surprised she passed out once she finally knew you were fine."

"Hagh… I guess I am taking her back to my place. I am not going to be leaving her alone tonight." I sighed as I carried her on my back. "I just really wish my ribs were not killing me…" I moaned as I started the trip back to my house.

 **30 Minutes Later…**

It took me longer than usual but I made it… "Ow…" I moaned as I set Sheik down by the door and I knocked. The house was unusually dark and no sounds were made. "Huh… Is she home?"

"Master! I am home!"

It was if life breathed back into the place. The lights came on immediately and crashing was heard coming down the stairs. As I heard the noises I hefted Sheik up and carried by the shoulder. The door slammed open. I can see these last few days haven't been kind to her either.

Her trademarked Gerudo skin seemed pale and her vibrant red hair was far duller than it should be. Not to mention she just looked like a general mess…

"Link! You adorable bastard you are alive!" she shouted for joy before I shushed her and pointed to Sheik who was still out cold. "Ah… I see give her to me I can see you are hurting." She grabbed Sheik and took her inside before laying her on the couch.

I entered the house and closed the door behind me. "Oh it is nice to be back home…" I sighed.

She turned around and gave me a big hug. I could feel more tears on my shoulder "Nice to have you back Apprentice Link."

I smiled at the old joke. "Nice to be back Master Ganon"

 **AN: So… I am taking a break from my other works and I figured I may as well work on this one. I think I have an actual plan for this story now. I am not sure how long I plan to make it honestly. Except that last bit. I wasn't really planning that. Welp… Uh… I got nothing else to say so have a nice week.**


End file.
